Remembering, Reminincing, Accepting and Letting Go
by Autobotsoldier1
Summary: The war is over and Optimus was spending time with his team and their charges. He starts to remember someone he had to give up long ago. When Miko asks him a question about something personal, he decides to tell them about Megatronus, the mech he was in love with. Can he learn to let him go and accept the love his spark is so desperate for from Ratchet or will he ruin it forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey everyone! Here is another story for ya'll! I got curious as to what the reactions of the humans and Team Prime would be if they had heard that Optimus and Megatron had maybe been more than just friends/enemies and this was born! I hope you all like this as I am getting better at writing, at least I hope that I am. Please don't hesitate in leaving a review. Please be honest in them so I know just where I have gone wrong and where I can make improvements. Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: ...I do not own anything from the Transformers, sadly. But! If I did, Optimus would not have died in Predacons Rising! There would have been another way for new life to be born on Cybertron!_

_It was early in the afternoon on a Saturday at Autobot Outpost Omega One. There were three human children just running around, laughing and playing while their guardians watched from the sidelines. They were all spending down time together, seeing as the war had ended a year ago. Cybertron was lost, but they have found a home on earth with their human allies._

_A yellow and black muscle car was bouncing from ped to ped, wanting to join in and play with their small friends. He yelps and cowers away from the wrench that an orange and white ambulance was holding, his face showing his irritation._

_"Bumblebee! Stop your insistent jumping! Your giving me a processor ache..."_

_The medic said, rubbing his optics with a pained groan. The ache had started that morning after not sleeping most of the night. A red and blue semi walked up behind him and chuckled softly, rubbing his shoulder plates, making the medic sigh and sag slightly in partial relief._

_"Ratchet, give Bumblebee a break, he is still just a youngling..."_

_"That may be true Optimus but he still could calm down a bit."_

_The medic grumped, shrugging out of the Prime's comforting servos after a few minutes. He still felt embarrassed showing affection in front of others. He thought that kind of stuff belonged in the privacy of their own quarters. Don't get him wrong, he loved the prime with all his spark, he just wasn't used to showing it front of others._

_Ratchet sighed. He knew he should have been used to it, having been bonded to his mate and Prime for a long time now, but know one else knew, especially the children!_

_Miko Nikadai, one of the three children suddenly tackles Jack Darby, the oldest of the three at 18 years old and starts making a kissy face, leaning down towards him. Ratchet smirks, watching with his arms crossed and Optimus just behind him with an amused smile._

_"Come on Jack...give Miko a kiss..."_

_The now 17 year old girl sings in a sing song voice to her boyfriend of one year. Everyone was STILL shocked that those two had liked each other._

_"Hey! Miko! Get off! Not in front of everyone!"_

_He says, struggling to get the enthusiastic girl off him but he was smiling. She reluctantly gets off and pouts. All the bots smile at them but Optimus chuckles, understanding where Jack is coming from, thinking about someone h had been in love with a long time ago. He had liked to do that to him as well, getting the young librarian to blush furiously long, long ago._

_Miko noticing the look Optimus is giving them, also noticing he is distracted, deep in thought. She thinks she can finally catch him off guard and smiles wide. She gets up and runs up to him with a curious smirk on her face._

_"Hey, boss bot! I gotta question!"_

_Optimus tilts his helm then nods once, giving her permission to ask. He was actually quite curious as to what she could possibly want to ask him but is also silently dreading it, knowing the girl liked to ask some embarrassing questions at times. Jack frowns and Rafael Esquival, the youngest of the three of them at 14 years old, shakes his head. They both run after the girl before she could embarrass the Autobot Leader._

_Before they can get to her however, she has made it to the amused prime and the annoyed medic beside him and she asks a question that gets everyone to stare, in shock._

_"So i have been wondering this for a long time. Have you ever kissed anyone? If so, when did you have your first kiss? Also, don't even think of avoiding it cuz Ive seen you and Doc bot kissing! You didn't see me in the hallway..."_

_She asks, bouncing slightly in excitement. Ratchet's optics widen slightly as he thinks `slaggit, they know!` and he quickly looks away, trying to hide his deep blush but also looks at their leader in concern, knowing that he didn't show that kind of affection in front of others.. Bulkhead and Bumblebee's optics widen in shock, looking back and forth at their leader and medic then their look changes to curiosity, wanting to know the answer to Miko's questions as well._

_Arcee just groans and shakes her head, she knew they were together, she just wasn't going to say HOW she knew. She knew that the girl was curious but she did not expect her to ask Optimus that kind of question. She expected Miko to ask Bulkhead or maybe Ratchet, knowing that the Doc embarrassed easy and Miko liked the looks he got. `Speaking of looks.`she thought, smirking at the medic who was blushing hard._

_Optimus was standing there in shock, actually caught off guard for once. He didn't know that he and Ratchet had been seen, unfortunately there was nothing he could do about that now. No one had ever asked him that question, or any like it, before. Everyone looks at him in worry. As they all ponder Miko's question, Optimus, regaining his composure, suddenly turns around and walks through the hall and into the command center towards the computer console. _

_Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen had been on their way out, not knowing that anything had transpired between their leader and the girl that Bulkhead protected, when Optimus walked right passed them without even a hello. They both looked at each other then stood back as the rest of the team walked passed them with their charges. Ultra Magnus looked at Ratchet as he walked by, hearing him grumbling about something along the lines of `should have been more careful` or something of the sort._

_They both then walk after them, wondering just what happened to make Optimus look so sad and pained. They all make it to the command center to see Optimus at the computer console, typing furiously. _

_They all stop and look at each other before Ratchet slowly walks up to the Prime, gently putting a servo on his shoulder plate._

_"Optimus...are you...ok?"_

_The medic whispers to his mate and Prime, worried for him. Optimus stops, finding what he was looking for and smiles softly at Ratchet, sending him his confirmation that he would be fine over their sparkbond. He then moves aside to show the team, who had all come into the command center, all looking curiously at him, what he pulled up._

_The bots all gasp, recognizing the bot on the screen but the kids all just looked confused. Jack speaks for all three, no, five of them, June Darby and Agent William Fowler having walked in, hearing everyone come in._

_"I...we, don't understand...who is that? He kinda looks familiar tho..." _

_Jack says, getting a sinking feeling, having a good idea of who the mech was. Miko frowns, crossing her arms, tilting her head from side to side, trying to see if she knew the mech._

_Rafael gasps, knowing exactly who it was. The Autobots all look at their leader, some looking horrified, others looking sympathetic. Arcee looked on the verge of purging her morning energon._

_"Prime, tell me you two weren't together...please..."_

_She says, hoping he was playing a joke but knowing Prime's don't joke. Optimus shook his helm and looked at the screen again, sighing softly._

_"No Arcee, I do not joke."_

_Optimus then looked down at Miko and bent down so he was on their level. Miko, Jack, Rafael, Fowler and Mrs Darby all walk up to the sad looking Prime and look at him in even more curiosity._

_"Miko...you asked me if I had ever kissed anybot, also, if and when I had had my first kiss. I do not normally answer such personal questions, However, I feel you all want to know so i will answer this time."_

_Ratchet looks at him, seeing the slight pain in his optics. He was amazed that Optimus would suffer the pain of remembering his lost first love to satisfy the curiosity of the kids. Optimus looked at Ratchet and smiled softly, assuring him that he would be ok then he looked back at the kids._

" _To answer your first question, yes, I have kissed a few mechs...to answer your second question...everyone would have to sit down and get comfortable, it is a bit of a lengthy story in itself."_

_As Optimus spoke, Miko's eyes started getting wider and wider, her curiosity getting higher and higher. The other four humans with her all looked at the other bots._

_Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and Arcee all looked at the Prime in sadness, knowing this story hurt him deeply. Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all looked just as curious as the humans on the Prime's answer for the second question._

_They didnt know the Prime had had any past relationships, they had all thought that he was just so busy with everything and he just didn't have time for stuff like that. It shocked the younglings to know that their Primus chosen Prime was just a regular bot like them._

_Optimus stood up and walked to a corner of the command center and sat down, his elbows on his knee joints as he leaned on them and held his helm, waiting for everyone to be settled and comfortable._

_Ratchet had forgotten just how young the Prime was. He held so much inside and so much on his shoulders it was a wonder he wasn't crushed by the pressure. He knew that Optimus still held his old love close to his spark, pit, he himself still held his own first love, Ironhide, close! _

_The children's guardians grabbed their charges as Ultra Magnus gently picked up Mrs Darby and Ratchet had gently gotten Agent Fowler. All of them found a spot around the Prime._

_Ratchet sat to Optimus' right with Agent Fowler sat on his knee joint. Bumblebee sat to the Prime's left, hugging his legs in anticipation as Raf sat on his shoulder, looking very comfortable on the scout, trusting him fully._

_Ultra Magnus sat next to Ratchet, sitting with his backstrut ramrod straight, like a good, trained soldier. Mrs Darby was on his knee joint, smiling in comfort at the Prime who gently smiled back, appreciating her support._

_Arcee sat next to Ultra Magnus so Jack could be next to his mother. Bulkhead sat next to Arcee and Jack so Miko could be close to Jack. The young girl jumped to Arcee's knee and sat in between Jack's legs, smiling wide. Jack wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and looked at the Prime, who he considered a father figure._

_The rest of the bots all found places close to the Prime, waiting for him to begin. Optimus looked at his team, no, his family, all gathered around him. He smiled softly at them all then took a deep intake before beginning, looking at his servos as he starts._

_"It all started long, long ago, back before I had been chosen as the next prime...I was a very young mech by the name of..."_

_**Author's Note: ** Hey! There you have it, chapter 1! Please do not hesitate in leaving me an honest review! I would like to know where I need to make improvements. Just click on the review button down below and let me know! Also, I am looking for a Beta for my stories. If you are interested, please message me. I am not only writing Transformers stories either. Until next time! Until All Are One! _

_ ~Autobotsoldier1_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys! Here is the second chapter! _

_**Disclaimer: **...I do not own Transformers. I wish I did though!_

"ORION PAX!"

The young librarian jumped maybe a good foot in the air, not having heard anyone walk in. He turned around quickly then smiled sheepishly at his mentor and adopted creator Alpha Trion.

The older mech had found the youngling almost starved on the streets of Iacon. He took him in and raised him in the arts of self disipline and literature. Alpha Trion chuckled softly and gently rubbed the mechlings helm.

"Daydreaming again, are we little one?"

Orion blushed and nodded. He was caught, again. He still didnt know how the older mech just knew what he was doing! Orion slowly stood straight and smiled.

Alpha Trion smiled, amused. He knew the young mech was thinking about a certain gladiator. Alpha worried for his adopted creation sometimes. The gladiator seemed like bad news, he could feel it deep in his spark. But, he trusted his youngling to figure that out on his own, even tho he didnt want him hurting.

Orion walked up to the older mech and hugged him, knowing no one was around to see them. He looked up into his face and smiled.

"I am sorry Alpha Trion. I was just thinking about some things. I will do better in focusing on my surroundings better."

Alpha smiled and hugged the mechling back, nuzzling him softly.

"It is alright my little one, no harm done. Now, what was it that you were thinking about?"

Alpha asked, smiling, amused at the youngling who suddenly started blushing and shuffling his peds. Orion fidgeted in front of the older archivist, a little embarrassed to say anything.

"Well...I...um...you see...uh..."

Orion stammers as Alpha smiles wider, even more amused. He gently interupts him and answers for him.

"You were thinking about a certain gladiator, werent you?"

Orion blushed harder, making Alpha smile more, knowing he was spot on. Orion looks at the floor and mumbles before telling him more.

"A...actually, I was thinking about him but i was thinking about what it would be like to...kiss...him..."

He says, keeping his helm down so as to not show how embarrassed he felt at the moment. He knew his adopted creator wanted him to be completely honost with him and he knew that he wouldn't be judged, no matter what he said. Alpha Trion frowned then chuckled, knowing he was dealing with new territory with the young mech.

"Ah, i see Orion. Well, have you both talked about it with each other?"

Orion looked up at his mentor/creator rather quickly. Alpha hoped he had not twisted some wires in his neck. Orion was stammering and sputtering undicepherable words and Alpha held up his servo to stop him for the moment.

"Orion, calm young one, I did not mean to embarrass you more. Just talk with him soon so you both have an idea where to go in your relationship, alright?"

Orion nods and smiles, relieved that the disccusion is over. Alpha gestures to the door with a soft smile and a small chuckle.

"I believe your gladiator is waiting?"

Orion gasped then hugged his mentor quickly before running out the door. Just as he ran out, he heard his mentor shout after him.

"Orion! Not too late! You have lessons in the morning!"

Orion yelled back that he wasnt a youngling anymore but he complied and ran off for his gladiator. Yea, HIS gladiator. He liked the sound of that.

Megatronus was pacing nervously in front of the fountain he and Orion met by every time they saw each other. The young gladiator smiled at the thought of the young archivest.

He loved everything about him! His sweet smile, his supple body, his narrow hips. Megatronus shivered in slight arousal at that thought. He was hoping to berth his librarian soon.

He smirked. He wanted him underneath him, moaning and thrashing, yelling his name to primus above as he pounded into his tight, wet...He shivered before his thoughts could take him further, his panel getting uncomfortably tight.

Making love to him could wait, he wanted to earn his love then ask him to be his mate. He smiled wide, yes, HIS mate! He often wondered how a low life gladiator like himself could get such a beautiful, innocent mech to like him so.

He remembered when he had first layed optics on him. He was in the shopping duplex in Iacon, looking for some cheap polish when the young, blue and red mech, had walked right into him, knocking them both over.

He had smiled at him as Orion had started stuttering out an apology. He knew he had fallen right then and there for the beautiful mech. Megatronus shook his helm and started pacing again.

Where could he be? He was supposed to be here by now. He started growing concerned. Had he forgotten? No, he never forgot. Could he had gotten hurt on the way?! Oh Primus, he hoped not!

He stopped and chuckled softly. He needed to stop thinking like that! His Orion would make it soon. He started daydreaming about him again, his beautiful optics, his lovely smile, those plump lips. Oh yes, those lips!

He layed awake most nights lately wondering what it would be like to kiss those beautiful lips. But, he didnt want to rush things with him, he feared hewould scare him away. No, take it slow. He froze, hearing someone approach and smiled wide, seeing it was Orion.

Orion was slightly out of breath, having run almost the whole way. He didnt mean to take so long in the wash racks. He had wanted to look beautiful for Megatronus. He had made sure to polish extra nice for him.

He ran up to him and smiled up at the slightly taller mech. He hugged him gently and purred softly, feeling him hug him in return. Megatronus hugged the smaller mech closely, glad that he was alright.

"Hello Orion, i am so happy to see you here safe and sound. I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to you."

Megatronus took a step back, just to make sure he was ok. Orion chuckled softly then spread out his arms and turned in a slow circle, more for his own amusement.

"As you can see Megatronus, i am perfectly fine. I apologize i took so long. I wanted to make sure i looked extra nice for you. Do you...approve?"

He asks, having gotten nervous by the end of his small talk. He stood there, looking nervous as Megatronus looked him up and down with slightly dim optics. Orion tilted his helm slightly, wondering why he looked at him that way.

Megatronus slowly smiled as he looked Orion up and down. He stepped up to him and smiled more.

"You look more than perfect my sweetspark..."

Orion blushed and looked down as he smiled, loving that Megatronus was happy. He then looked back up at him.

"Thank you Megatronus. So, what are we doing this evening? My mentor has said that I am not to be too late, I have lessons in the morning."

Megatronus chuckled softly. That mentor of his was still treating him like he was a youngling instead of an adult. But, he would abide so he could continue seeing his mech.

"Well, there is this crystal forest not far from here with a rare energon river through it. I wanted to take you there. I remember you saying you loved scenery like that."

Megatronus said with a slight stutter, getting nervous now. He hoped Orion would like this. He remembered seeing this place when he had gone flying one day and Orion had just popped into his processor at the sight.

Orion started getting excited. He didnt know places like that still existed! He took a hold of one of the gladiators servos and bounced slightly in excitement.

"Oh! They still exist?! Oh Megatronus, please?! Please can we go now?!"

Megatronus chuckled at his excitement and took a hold of his mech before he could start flying!

"Calm down Orion! Its not going anywhere. Ill fly us there so we get there quicker."

Orion blushed hard and settled down. He couldnt believe he just jumped up and down like that! He acted like such a youngling! Megatronus chuckled then transformed. He gently took a hold of his mech and started flying to their destination.

_**Author's**__Note:__Hey guys! So there is chapter 2. Please don't hesitate in leaving me a review. I need to know where I went wrong and where I can make improvements. So, just hit the review button below! Until next time! Until All Are One! ~Autobotsoldier1_


End file.
